Eugene Thompson
|-|Baseline= |-|Charged= |-|Malformed= Summary Eugene Thompson is the main protagonist of Nanomite and a member of the elite Infected Disposal Squad known as Razor and later became the Chaplin, he was born in South Londodn where his parents grew up in. As a child genius he enrolled into university at the age of 8 and was granted scholorships to Oxford University, Imperial College London and MIT, he later joined the Royal Marines in an attempt to avenge who fallen brother, who died at the hands of jihadist's, and soon proved himself a skilled operative. Within three years he was recruited into the 22nd SAS Regiment and became the most decorated soldier in European history. However he retired at 32 and went missing until he was found by Raj and recruited into Razor. Personal Stats Birthplace: London Weight: 260 lbs Height: 6'6 ft Laterality: Right-handed Likes: Technology, science, guns and intelligence Dislikes: Laziness, losing and betrayal Hobbies: Invention Values: Libertarian Right Status: Alive Affiliations: Razor Alignment: Chaotic Good Personality: INTJ, INTP, ENTJ & ENTP Colour Identity: Grey Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least High 6-A likely Low 5-B | High 5-A | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-A | 3-B Name: Origin: Nanomite Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Super Soldier, Nanomite Powers and Abilities:* Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Enhanced Senses | Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Flight | Statistics Amplification, Technology Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation | Shapeshifting | Spatial Manipulation | Limited Time Manipulation, Time Travel | Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6 and 8)** Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Capable of pulverizing Composite Spawnites) | At least Multi-Continent level (His clash with Piero created a crater twice the size of the Caloris basin) likely Small Planet level (Undid the gravitational binding energy of Mars) | Dwarf Star level (Created a Brown Dwarf Star, defeated Choi) | Large Star level (The Mega-Computer registered the energy of his fist to be equal to 5 Foe) | Solar System level (Defeated and overpowered Jovian, who obliterated a Solar System with a Hypernova, blasting him to the Andromeda Galaxy) | Multi-Solar System level (Vaporized Sol, who survived the the blast of black hole S5 0014+81 converted into energy) | Multi-Galaxy level (Converted the mass of the DATA Map into energy, which was a 100 million times the mass of the Virgo Supercluster including dark matter and energy) Speed: Hypersonic (Outran an M1 Abrams Cannon missile) | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (Launched himself from the Earth to the Moon within 13 seconds) | FTL+ (Travelled 26981321220 metres in a second) | Massively FTL (Became 10 times faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (The Mega-Computer registered his speed as 30,000,000,000,000,000,000x FTL) | Massively FTL+ (Registered as 10,000,000,000,000 times faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Even faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class P (Lifted the Pacific and North American plates) | Class E+ (Lifted the equivalent of the mass of the Earth's atmosphere) | Class Z (Lifted the Solar Ship which is the same weight of Mercury) | Stellar (Pushed back the Solar Armada which weighs the same as the sun) | Solar System (Claimed to be trillions of times stronger) | Unknown (Vastly superior to before but the exact figure is not specified) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-Continent Class (His clash with Piero created a crater twice the size of the Caloris basin) likely Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-Continent Class (His clash with Piero created a crater twice the size of the Caloris basin) likely Small Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galaxy Class Stamina: Nigh-Inexhaustible (Fought Jovian for 80 million years) Range: Galactic (Has control over the gravity of the milky way) Standard Equipment: Nanites Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Enrolled into university at the age of 8 and was granted scholarships to Oxford University, Imperial College London and MIT, where he gained a MSci in Physics and a PhD in Astrophysics (Imperial), an MSc in Nanotechnology for Medicine and Health Care (Oxford) and a MEng in Engineering (MIT) and completed all degrees within 12 years). Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gravity Manipulation' **'G-Force:' By increasing the G-Force of his limbs he can drastically increase the destructive force of his attacks. **'Gravitational Waves' **'Gravitational Binding Energy' *'Statistics Amplification:' *'Energy Blasts' *'Technology Manipulation' Key: Physically | Nanomite | Charged | Malformed | Supercharged | Upgrade | EXE Program *'Just for clarification, just because his abilities have a key doesn't mean he loses any prwvious abilities. The key is just to tell what abilities he has when he is in a certain form.' **'In order to make it more fair his immortality is allowed to be removed in matches, however it must be specified right from the beginning.' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nanotech Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users E Category:RinkakuKagune Category:Tier 3 Category:ENTJ Characters Category:INTJ Characters Category:ENTP Characters Category:INTP Characters